


Cyclamen and Gladiolus Extras!

by SBYAH



Series: Re:Birth [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: A dump of character profiles, lore, backstories, side stories, and extra things that'll be updated here for my AU.
Series: Re:Birth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629931
Kudos: 4





	1. Frisk Elsi Renatus

**Author's Note:**

> Cyclamen is a plant of lasting feelings and sincere affection. Thanks to its tuber, which allows it to withstand difficult conditions, the cyclamen is the flower of deep love. In the language of flowers, giving someone a cyclamen expresses love and sincere tenderness.
> 
> Gladioli express strength of character, remembrance, faithfulness, and moral integrity. The gladiolus, hence its name, is also meant to pierce the heart of the recipient, conveying infatuation. Additional meaning can be conveyed through color choice, using the standard symbolism of flower color from the Victorian era.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn Soulless Hearttale Frisk's Bio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name "Frisk" has multiple meanings submitted online.
> 
> "Frisk" the name meaning to "skip or leap playfully", or to "pat down on someone", "looking for a hidden item." 
> 
> "Frisk" is the Swedish and Norwegian word for "healthy", and the Danish word for "fresh."
> 
> "Frisky" means "playful and full of energy."

### Frisk Elsi Renatus

Full Name: Frisk Elsi Renatus  
Name Meaning:  
_"Looking for a hidden item pledged to God, born again"  
  
_Nickname(s): M'lady, Fae, Frisky, Player, Doppelgänger, and  
_'The 7th Maiden of the Fallen'_

Quote:   
  
"What's so special of this necklace anyways? It's just a broken piece of a jewel that my ancestors found around an abandoned shack."

"I hate keeping promises but for you Papyrus, I'll try..."

Gender: Female   
Pronouns: She/Her and They/Them  
~~【Optional】Headcanon Voice:[annapantsu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN7JSoGLaJE) ~~  
  
  
Age: 20  
Birthday: January 17th

Sexuality: Bi-curious   
Species: Human  
Sub Species: None   
  
Height: 5'3"ft   
Weight: 123 lb

Magic Type: Time   
Soul Type: Red【Determination】  
【Optional】 Weapon: Combat gauntlets

Time Period: Modern 202X

Fear/Phobia: None   
Disorder: None 

Like(s): Martial arts (any form), food (in general), cats, classical music, justice, nature life, simplistic items, and training for tournaments   
Dislike(s): Injustice, losing, sour plums, politics, rock music, beggars, folk lore/fairy tales, and children

Family Relatives: 

Celtic Alastair Renatus (Father)  
~~【Optional】Headcanon Voice:[ Will Gittens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3IaySFKnqo)  
  
~~( Name Meaning:  
_"Red king defender, born again"_ )  
  


Primavera Elizabeth Renatus (Mother)  
_(Before marriage) Primavera Elizabeth Soleil  
_~~【Optional】Headcanon Voice:[Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d89ziUZRZt4)  
  
~~( Name Meaning:  
_"Spring my God is an oath, born again"_   
_"Spring my God is an oath, sun"_ )  
  


『 Rest of the relatives are Unknown  
due to many reasons 』

**Regular Apprise STATS!**

Frisk

LV 5

HP: 60/60

ATK: 20  
DEF: 90  
  
  
ARMOR: 'Heirloom' Necklace  
~~גביש יגדראסיל~~

*She seems familiar...

Appearance:

Frisk is an average woman at her 20s who has long brown hair thats layered (with textured ends) and almond shaped violet eyes. She has a strange birthmark that looks like a wings on her back, she also has a scar behind her ear. The young adult has always seems to have a necklace that has a broken purple shard that's been a family heirloom for many generations, it's unknown to Frisk that it hold in magic. That said, the only fancy items she'd be willing to wear are the heirloom necklace and a pair of diamond earrings. She always wears any clothing that are comfortable and have nice agility, oddly she enjoys walking bare feet which earned her to have a bunch of scars around her foot, such as glass cut it before. 

Personality:  
  


Good traits; Determined, sassy, honest, loyal, and adventurous

Bad traits; Impulsive, selfish, stressed, impatient, and stubborn 

Short Backstory:

Frisk grew up in a talented rich household, only to be born quite earlier than expected. She wasn't as smart as her peers, in fact she was once again average within the majority of her school life before discovering her natural ~~prodigy~~ talent with sports. 

TRIVIA:

✿ Frisk has about 3 older siblings and 2 younger ones ~~but she doesn't know who they are.~~

✿ She has an odd sense of justice 

✿ She loves going to the gym and being physically active

✿ She stress eats when she's extremely overwhelmed and naturally has a big appetite. 

~~✿ She's not a virgin (lost it to a jock in high school)~~

~~✿ Frisk's appearance and attire is based/inspired off of Ariana Grande~~

**✿** She has terrible memory and since she has the power of RESET, her memory has been jumbled into pieces 

✿ Frisk cannot sing even if her life depended on it, she never really had the voice for it. 

✿ The family heirloom necklace is always on her due private reasons that even she doesn't know of. 

✿ She has a soft spot for children 

✿ She loves food if that were obvious, especially asian style cooking!

* * *

**Full Appraise STATS**

Frisk Elsi Renatus  
  
Age: 20

Species: Human  
Sub Species: None   
  
Height: 5'3"ft   
Weight: 123 lb

Title: Player

Fated Title: The 7th Maiden of the Fallen

Level of Age: ~~?¿~~

LV: 5

Reputation: 

Family ( Respected )

Humanity ( Neutral )

Monsters ( **_Despised_** )

HP: 60/60  
  
ATK: 20 (+10 w/ Gaulet)   
DEF: 90  
STR: 20  
WIS: 10  
INT: 40  
LUK: 20  
FLEX/AGILITY: 70

EXP: 210/3000 til next LEVEL

Soul Type: Red【Determination】  
【Optional】 Weapon: Combat gauntlets

ARMOR:'Heirloom' Necklace  
~~גביש יגדראסיל~~  
  
MANA: 600/600  
MAGIC TYPE: Time/Space   
SUB TYPE: ?

*She seems familiar...

Perks:

[ Mage ]- You are one of the very few humans who have magic running in your veins/blood. Magic abilities/spells come by much more easier than regular humans, you can have about 20 known magic spells at your disposal but you need to LEARN them. There are no short cuts on learning magic. (+30 Mana) 

[ Determination Soul ]- You are one of the extremely rare humans to have a strong determination soul that makes up your magic. Additionally making you have the natural ability of Time/Space as well being able to rise up from the dead! (+60% EXP) (+30% Mana Control) 

[ Human ]- You are the hated/despised species from most of the monsters population. (-200 REP with Monsters)

[ Nobility ]- As a member of "high society", you're one of the rich humans that have the lineage of actual NOBLE blood within you. This will allow you to have natural or basic leading/leader skills ~~and appearance wise~~! (+10% EXP Leadership skill) (+1 WIS per LVL earned!) _{ Though it really depends on the status of the NOBLE of course }_

[ Renatus ]- You came from a long line of rising leaders that held powerful magic skills or natural talents that seems to amaze others from their core. The Renatus bloodline had the ability to control the heavens and stars to their commands at will or by contract, they even have the ability to talk to faes, summons, and the elements of the Earth itself, however it's said that the draw backs within the bloodline is quite heavy with its own consequence. (+1 INT per LVL earned!) 

Warning, it's shown that not many Renatus can handle the power of their own blood and will become unstable. 

[ Flexibility is Agility...right? ]- You are extremely flexible and can easily dodge much more than normal humans or monsters. (+20% EXP gain)

[ Infinity Gauntlet ]- Get the meme? You've chosen combat gauntlets as your main weapon to your disposal! 

~~[ Empathy ]- You have the ability to understand and share the feelings of another! (+5% EXP) (+1 INT & WIS when used/done) {This perk is unsure}~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still uncertain with some of the information here such as the perks for example, again unsure of some of the written current information so it might change throughout time.


	2.  Chara de Oran Renatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn Soulless Hearttale Chara's Bio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Chara is a girl's name of Spanish, Greek origin meaning "joy". Chara is the name of a star in a constellation that represents hunting dogs, recently named as one of the most likely to host extraterrestrial life. (The Latin cārus meaning “darling, beloved, dear, loved one”.)

###  **Chara de Oran Renatus**

Full Name: Chara de Oran Renatus  
Name Meaning:  
 _"Joy of light born again"  
  
_ Nickname(s): Joy, Araceli, Amethyst, Thyst,   
_"Beloved Treasure of the Underground"  
"Raphael of the Underground"  
_

Quote:   
  
"You should smile more often, it matches you more."

"Let us meet in another dream, Anastasius."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"You're the problem..."

Gender: Male  
Pronouns: He/Him and They/Them  
 ~~【Optional】Headcanon Voice:[Brina Palencia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wINa_YZj-kg) (More specif, Halo from Spice and Wolf)  
~~  
  
Age: ?  
Birthday: March 10th 

Sexuality: Demisexual   
Species: Human  
Sub Species: Chimera  
  
Height: 5'4"ft (5'8"ft later)   
Weight: 110 lb

Magic Type: Time   
Soul Type: Red【Determination】  
【Optional】 Weapon: Claw gauntlets

Time Period: Unknown 

~~(Frisk words: Near possibilities of the 17-18th Centuries)~~

Fear/Phobia: Athazagoraphobia and Philophobia   
  
Disorder: Unknown 

Like(s): Stars, tea (any flavor and type), cyclamen flowers, Anastasius, family, children, baking, and instrumental music  
Dislike(s): Certain monsters, r@pists, liars, Frisk, humanity, ~~violence~~ , spicy foods, his red hair, and _fakes_

Family Relatives: 

『 Rest of the relatives are Unknown  
due to many reasons 』

**Regular Apprise STATS!**

Chara 

LV 16

HP: 760/760

ATK: 34 (+20)  
DEF: 400  
  
  
ARMOR: The Imperial Crown of Renatus 

*The "Raphael of the Underground" returns...

Appearance:

Chara is from an above average height who's appearance in early adulthood body and has tan like skin and medium long crimson-hair that's usually in a side pony tail, deep set violet eyes. He has a beauty mark on his left cheek near his eye as well. The young male is always seen to wear "The Imperial Crown" of the Renatus Empire, he's still unsure about its origins but only that it was worn by his mother. He's also seen wearing old fashion clothing that seems to varied to Greek, Medieval, and Old English mixes with each other, his attire seems to be in different shades of pink or browns. 

He has plentiful of deep scars all over his body, they come from a variety of sizes and shapes, some burns and flesh sticking out... Chara mostly has "burst scars" on his back that look similar to roots. However ever since he was introduced to magic, he has been able to hide most of the scars 

Personality:  
  


Good traits; Cheeky, flirtatious, devoted, blunt, and selfless 

Bad traits; Emotional, anxious, secrete, sarcastic, and foolish 

Short Backstory:

Chara grew up in the Imperial Family of the Renatus as the child of the late Queen who used alchemy to create him, due to the Queen's declining body. It was no secret that he was a experiment gone right but also wrong,... not many people liked him because of his unruly crimson blood hair and his tanned skin which meant disaster at the time period he lived in. Shunned by the Empire he still cared for till a rebellion happened... humanity is cruel when the find someone different than them, eh. 

TRIVIA:

✦ His feminine features mostly are from his mother who was as well tall

✦ His nickname "Araceli" is only used by Outliers

✦ Chara has a marking of a the alchemy experiment around his sternum

✦ He enjoys tea a lot and would run a tea shop if he wanted 

✦ His eyes are refereed to as "jeweled" ones due to how they resembled amethyst crystals color

✦ Chara met Anastasius when they were 10-11 years old, they're "childhood" sweethearts" in others point of views which is why they got engaged in the first place.

✦ Blue is their favorite color since it resembles the "free" sky blue and Anastasius's magic 

✦ He can honestly change/shape-shift into any gender or age since he's a chimera but, it takes up too much magic and energy to do so. Chara prefers his male form due to him having been born with it despite his feminine features.

✦ "Araceli" is the mother figure of a few children in the Studio (The Chara Fam/& only available in the Studio AU)

✦ Chara's crown is a very important artifact to humanity due to it storing magic, however, it is missing at the current moment.

✦ They have a soft spot for children but is unsure how to react to them because he's afraid to hurt them due to his magic

* * *

**Full Appraise STATS  
  
**

Chara de Oran Renatus  
  
Age: ?

Species: Human  
Sub Species: Chimera  
  
Height: 5'4"ft (5'8"ft later)   
Weight: 110 lb

Title:   
Raphael of the Underground  
  


Fated Title:   
The Cyclamen Flower of Re:Birth 

Level of Age: ~~?¿~~

LV: 16

Reputation: 

Family ( ? )

Humanity ( ? )

Monsters ( **_Beloved_** )

HP: 760/760  
  
ATK: 34 (+20)   
DEF: 400  
STR: 42  
WIS: 12  
INT: 30  
LUK: -12  
FLEX/AGILITY: 40

EXP: 2893/3000 til next LEVEL

Soul Type: Red【Determination】  
【Optional】 Weapon: Claw gauntlets

ARMOR: The Imperial Crown of Renatus  
  
MANA: 6,030/6,030  
MAGIC TYPE: Time/Space   
SUB TYPE: Wind

*The "Raphael of the Underground" returns...

Perks:

[ Mage ]- You are one of the very few humans who have magic running in your veins/blood. Magic abilities/spells come by much more easier than regular humans, you can have about 20 known magic spells at your disposal but you need to LEARN them. There are no short cuts on learning magic. (+30 Mana) 

[ Determination Soul ]- You are one of the extremely humans to have a strong determination soul that makes up your magic. Additionally making you have the natural ability of Time/Space as well being able to rise up from the dead! (+60% EXP) (+30% Mana Control) 

[ Human ]- You are the hated/despised species from most of the monsters population. (-200 REP with Monsters) {EXCLUDED} {BLOCKED}

[ Nobility ]- As a member of "high society", you're one of the rich humans that have the lineage of actual NOBLE blood within you. This will allow you to have natural or basic leading/leader skills ~~and appearance wise~~! (+10% EXP Leadership skill) (+1 WIS per LVL earned!) _{ Though it really depends on the status of the NOBLE of course }_

[ Renatus ]- You came from a long line of rising leaders that held powerful magic skills or natural talents that seems to amaze others from their core. The Renatus bloodline had the ability to control the heavens and stars to their commands at will or by contract, they even have the ability to talk to faes, summons, and the elements of the Earth itself, however it's said that the draw backs within the bloodline is quite heavy with its own consequence. (+1 INT per LVL earned!) 

Warning, it's shown that not many Renatus can handle the power of their own blood and will become unstable. 

[ Flexibility is Agility...right? ]- You are extremely flexible and can easily dodge much more than normal humans or monsters. (+20% EXP gain)

[ Jeweled Eyes ]- You may not show much body language nor emotions out loud but your imperial eyes will show the void of it all. You hold yourself high but you always seem to suppress the amount of suffering you hold. They say that your eyes are the windows to ones soul. 

[ Raphael's Blessing ]- You have the gear of healing others! The blessing of one of the main seven archangels that's responsible for healing! However, this causes you to take away all the hatred away from those who you've helped, the more you love the more disaster you'll bring to those you'd heal. (+3 INTEL & WIS per LVL)

[ The Fated Cyclamen ]- ??? {LOCKED} 


End file.
